Aldmeri Dominion Miscellaneous Quests
This is a list of quests by location in the Aldmeri Dominion. The first part consists of optional quests in the main Aldmeri Dominion quest line. The second part is all other miscellaneous quests by region and location. Aldmeri Dominion Quests in Main AD Story Locations Khenarthi's Roost Quests *A Pinch of Sugar *Dark Knowledge *Moon-Sugar Medicament *The Family Business *The Root of the Problem Vulkhel Guard Quests *Unaccounted Crew: Persuade sailors to rejoin Captain Erronfaire *New in Town: Collect debts through persuasion, intimidation or by paying them off yourself *Silsailen Rescue: Stop an attack on Silsailen Tanzelwil Quests *Corruption Stones: Help Priestess Langwe cleanse the stones Mathiisen Quests *Putting the Pieces Together *The Unveiling Skywatch Quests *Assisting the Assistant: Find Dwemer items for Neetra (reward: 69 gold) *Breaking the Barrier *Sprited Away: Pray for Ancalin's four dead children (Mourner's Ring, 130 gold) *The Final Blow: (level 12, Executioner's Gloves, 146 gold) *The Racer: Win a frog race with Firtoril's special chow (138 gold) *To Dawnbreak (34 gold) Veiled Isle Quests *Lifting the Veil *Wearing the Veil *The Veil Falls Dawnbreak Quest *Through the Ashes Firsthold Quests *Sever All Ties *The Great Tree North Beacon/Castle Rilis *Eye Spy *Rightful Inheritance: Help the son of Rilis with wards *The Jester's Joke *]]The Wayward Dagger]] Other Quests Silsailen Quests *Real Marines: Release the First Auridon Marines who have been tied up by imposters *Teldur's End Del's Claim Quests *Repentant Son South Beacon Quest *The Serpent's Beacon: Rescue NPCs the Maormer are holding captive and alert Vulkhel Guard Toothmaul Gully Quests *The Toothmaul Ploy *Well Armed Savages Glister Vale Quest *Depths of Madness Phaer Quests *Plague of Phaer *The First Patient Shattered Grove Quests *Silent Village: Help summon daedra (reward:130 gold) *A Village Awakened: Find the creatures interfering with a banish spell (Binder's Robe, 130 gold) Ezduiin Quests *An Act of Kindness: Use Sirinique's crystal on spirits and break the curse (Micro-Etched Ring, 172 gold) *The Mallari-Mora: Help a group of Mages Guild students at Ezduiin (Artificer's Bolt, 172 gold) Quendeluun Quests *Preventative Measures: Help an Ebonheart Pact traitor (Riverwalker Boots, 172 gold) *The Veiled Choice: Rescue Rolancano's daughter and son from the Veiled Inheritance (Patriot's Mace, 292 gold) College of Aldmeri Propriety Quest *Harsh Lesson Torinaan Quests *Blessings of the Eight *Relic Rescue Greenwater Cove *Eye of the Ancients *Faith in the Family Mehrunes' Spite *Take Me Home Bewan *Lost Bet Greenshade Quests Driladen Pass *Hunting the Mammoth *Retaking the Pass *Shades of Green Malabal Tor Quests Velyn Harbor *The Drublog of Dra'bul *The Unkindest Cut Fuller's Break/Ilayas Ruins *The Show Must Go On: Find missing actors *Raise the Curtain: Help the troupe escape from their Soulstrike captors *The Storm's Call: Seal Sea Vipers in a tree Deepwoods *Nature's Best Friend: Find lost moon-sugar candy for Feluz *The Hound's Men: Rescue the Green Lady *The Tale of the Green Lady: Learn more about the Green Lady from Oraneth, a priestess of Y'ffre Falinesti Summer Site *The Summer Site: Close Oblivion tears to release the Walking City Dra'bul *Reap What is Sown: Convince a shaman to help free the Green Lady *The Hound's Plan: Find the Silvenar *One Fell Swoop *Lost Daughter: Bring a vase to an NPC *The Unfilled Order *The Maormer's Vessels: Destroy several Maormar ships * Category:Online: Quests